


Strawberries and Things

by BigDumbBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader Insert, This Is STUPID, and hinata, and is a flustered disaster, lol this is a mess tbh, mentions of Kageyama, tsukki is slightly jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbBaby/pseuds/BigDumbBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is a flustered mess when it comes to his feelings. Also the jealous type, who knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha wow this is gonna be terrible, don't even read this.  
> HC that Tsukki is a literal disaster when it comes to his feelings.  
> HC that Tsukki is also a mess when it comes to you bein nice to other ppl.  
> Get it together Tsukki, u giant piece of crap

You were a kind girl to anyone who was kind to you. You were blessed with impeccable patience, and many people were friendly with you because of this. You were smart and worked hard to complete every task you set out to do to your best ability. You were pretty, and flaunted your gorgeous smile to anyone nearby. And, much to Tsukishima Kei’s distress, he had fallen victim to your sweet nature.

It had taken him a while to swallow his pride and admit to himself his feelings for someone as easygoing and _charming_ as you were. Because he was such a prideful guy, he had never really taken an interest in trivial things like relationships. And because he had never taken an interest in anyone before you, this emotion that was new to him had him feeling a bit self-conscious. He had developed a rather annoying habit of showing his affection through teasing you, and invading your personal space. He often ripped of your ear buds out when you were about to turn on music, and when he found what you were listening to he would lean across your desk and take the device out of your hands saying things like “Honestly, what kind of shit is this.” Only to follow up saying “I’ll show you some good music, don’t worry.” It was his own roundabout way of telling you about himself. Despite his constant bothering, you grew rather fond of him. Sure, even YOU found him annoying, and a bit much at times, but he was often sweet, too. When you realized you had feelings for him, you took it in stride. In fact, your confession was rather blunt.

During lunch one day, you had decided to eat outside under the shade of a tree blossoming with a small red flower you didn’t know of. Tsukishima had been walking by to meet up with his close friend that was always hanging around nearby when he noticed you unpacking your lunch. You were sitting alone. Even considering the many people drawn to you, you always found happiness in being alone, he had noticed. The slight wind blowing made the strands of hair that had fallen from the bun on top of your head whip across your cheeks. You were a beautiful sight, and that sort of pissed him off. Making a quick decision between you and the leech referred to as Yamaguchi, he made a beeline for you. He quietly walked beside you and nudged your thigh with his foot, and smirked down at you. “Oi, [name]. Eating alone? How pathetic.” You had sighed and shoved his foot away, only for him to kneel down beside you.

“Tsukishima, you got my clothes dirty.” You scolded him, and proceeded to take out the rest of your lunch.

“Oh, what are you eating? Looks tasty, doesn’t it. Did your mom make it for you?” he tried to provoke you. Honestly, how childish he was.

“No, I made it myself. Would you like to have some?” you offered a utensil and gestured to the food in your lunch, trying to lighten the mood that this boy always seemed to bring down just a bit. He shrugged and picked out a piece of meat with his fingers. You smacked his hand away from your food as he reached and took a piece of fruit that you had packed in a separate container.

“Hey! At least use a utensil, your hands could be dirty! And that fruit is part of my dessert; don’t eat it before I even get to fix it up! Geez, you really know how to rile me up… why do I like someone so rude?” you had begun to mumble to yourself as you took out a napkin and placed it in his hand for him to wipe his fingers off with. You hadn’t noticed yet, but he was a flustered mess. Had he heard you right?

“O-Oi… what did you say?” he questioned you.

“I _said_ that this was my dessert and to at least let me eat some of my lunch before I get that out. I will share some of it if you really want but- hey, what…“ you had turned to look up at him and sent him a questioning look as Tsukishima shot up to his feet and glared down at you.

“Not that! What you said before! Before the dessert thing…” his voice trailed off and he clenched his fist. “You know. A-About… liking me…” You blushed slightly and sent a smile up at him, which sent shivers down his spine.

“Oh, sorry, I guess that was a bit sudden, huh? Yea, sorry, I know you like to pick on me, and I do in fact find it quite irritating. But, I guess I got attached to you?” You shrugged, not seeming to really care that he was a hot mess. “Sorry, I guess it’s weird, right?” You turned your attention back to your lunch and started to pick at your meal.

“Th… then…” you turned your attention back to the sputtering disaster before you. He turned his head and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his fingers on his arms. He cleared his throat and kicked the grass at his feet. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, looking anywhere but at you.

“Then… I’ll… I mean, I will… Do you want to go see a movie or something? O-on Friday maybe.” he sputtered out, scratching his cheek with his finger and looked at the ground. “My treat…”

You were a bit flustered yes, but moreover, you were quite shocked. Tsukishima was a light shade of red up to his ears and down the base of his neck. Never in your life would you have thought you would be lucky enough to see him in such a state.

“Pff…” You covered your mouth with your hand, muffling a snicker that had escaped you. “Tsukishima Kei, is someone as complacent and conceited as _you_ asking someone like _me_ out on something as _insignificant_ as a _date_?” You were smirking behind your hand, you finally had the upper hand over him, and boy did it feel good. Sending a death glare your way, he (very childishly) stomped his foot.

He flushed harder, both at your use of his full name, and in embarrassed anger. “As if I would! Stupid, don’t be _stupid!”_ He turned to stomp away from you and you took a strawberry from your fruits and aimed it at his head. You were laughing at him, how rude could you be? You were still snickering when he turned back around and looked at you through slit eyes. “Did you throw something at me?”

You feigned shock and placed your hand on your chest. “As if I, someone so kind and delightful, would ever throw anything at you.” His eye twitched and he picked up the strawberry that had fallen to the ground and went to chuck it back at you. Giggling, you dodged it, only succeeding in irking him further.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry I won’t throw any more of my food at you. And-“ you grinned up at him. “You better take me to a good movie.”

 

 

That was months ago. You and he were in a pretty good place in your relationship. You two hadn’t really shared any more intimacy besides, much to his chagrin, holding hands and the occasional cuddle when you fell asleep watching a movie. He didn’t physically show his affection and care openly for you often, no not nearly as often as you would have preferred, but you guys were comfortable with the pace your relationship was moving. Today, you found yourself getting ready to go out with Tsukishima. You assumed you were going to get some lunch and then head to a café to grab some coffee or tea and there the two of you would share some strawberry shortcake. His favorite. Twirling around in front of the mirror, you found yourself perfectly dressed for such a date.

Walking beside Tsukishima, you chattered endlessly about how cool he looked in his most recent game. “You’re so tall, could you play any position? Like what if you could jump as high as Hinata, and you did that quick with Kageyama, would you guys score more points? Or does it only work because it’s the two of them? Do they know each other prior to having come to this school and joining your team? They just seem really close. They were really cool in that last game too! I’d love to get to know them, they seem interesting.” You smiled as you passed by an older lady sitting on a bench feeding some birds, and heard Tsukishima sigh. “Ah, sorry I’m rambling again, huh?” You smiled up at him in apology.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess it would work differently because I’m not shorty, and I don’t have a particular want to do the ‘freak quick’ with the King. I already deal with both of them enough as it is.” He gave a bored sideways glance. He was disinterested in this topic, he liked you, and it wasn’t that you talking so much irritated him so. It was the fond talk of people who weren’t him. He should solely have your attention, is what he selfishly found himself thinking.

You wrapped your hand around the crook of his elbow and he slowed his pace to match yours, and shoved his other hand into his pocket that held a small box you currently unaware of. “You cling too much.” He muttered, though you both knew he wasn’t too bothered by it. You squeezed his arm and hummed in response. You neared the café that you two were going to eat cake at. You were more than ready to sit down and have some nice quiet time with your boyfriend, with some tea and cakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol WHATS A POV???? Sorry this ended up bein so long tho  
> Tbh this is even worse than the previous chapter. Honestly, my writing style is SOOOOOOOOOOOO INCONSISTENT PLS IM SRRY.  
> I didn't even proofread this btw  
> Also, Tsukki, why do u never say what u thinkin? :///// why????? honestly, boy.

There are so many smells wafting around you two, and it’s somehow all nostalgic. He doesn’t really understand it, but it’s somehow nostalgic. He’s having fun. He’s happy. He thinks that maybe he could be in lo-

“Tsukishima, let me have at least one strawberry!” You whined as he held it between his fingers just out of your reach from across the table. He had selfishly eaten all of the others, and the one you were arguing and making a scene over was the last one, and you were _going_ to get it. You glared at him as he licked some frosting off his finger. “Give it to me, you bully!” You kicked his shin under the table and reached across the table for the fruit.

Reaching down with his free hand to rub the area your foot had assaulted, he held the strawberry out of your reach with the other. You could honestly _curse_ the length of his limbs. You two earned a few stares from other customers, but neither of you thought much about anything beside the situation at hand. Wasn’t this supposed to be a nice, quiet, peaceful date? As if anything with Tsukishima could be.

“That wasn’t very nice, [name]. What if that bruises?” He smirked in your direction. He loved riling you up. Your lips formed an angry pout and your eyebrows furrowed, and your shoulders stiffened back, and you always placed your fist on your hip. The stance made you feel bigger somehow, but truthfully it did nothing but remind Tsukishima how cute you could be.

“I don’t care if I have to give you a hundred bruises, I’m _getting_ that strawberry, Tsukishima Kei!” you swung your leg under the table again to further prove you were serious, but ended up missing his leg entirely and instead kicking the hard wood of the bench he was seated on. Wincing, you reached down and grabbed your foot.

“Ow… Stupid Tsukki.” You pouted and turned your head away from him. “Stupid.” You stuck your tongue out and crossed your arms.

“Oi, don’t call me Tsukki.” He nudged your foot with his own and placed the strawberry on your plate, and rested his chin in his hand. “There, now shut up and finish eating.” Your face lit up and you stabbed the strawberry with your fork and shoved it in your mouth before he could change his mind. Placing a hand on your cheek, you chewed happily exclaiming “Delicious!” in a cheerful tone.

Watching you, he was glad he decided to hand over the fruit to you. In all honesty, he knew he was going to hand it over to you in the end anyway. Such small acts make your face light up with such joy, that he almost forgets how self-centered he really is. He patted outside his pocket to feel for the box inside, and wondered how you would react to receiving something like this. You don’t often wear jewelry, but he thought for sure you’d like something if it was small and simple, so that’s what he got. He focused back on you, as you were just finishing your tea and sighed.

“Idiot, you’ve got crumbs and frosting around your mouth. What are you, five?” He handed you a napkin.

“Aw, Tsukki, won’t you clean it for me?” You stuck out your bottom lip. He scoffed.

“As if I would do something as embarrassing as that, unless of course you really _are_ five years old. Also, I said not to call me Tsukki! Every time you do, I feel like I’m talking to Yamaguchi.” He inwardly shuddered at the thought of holding hands with him. You took the napkin from him and wiped your mouth clean.

“Hey, can I call you Kei then?” You inquired, cocking your head to the side. “That’s what couples usually do, right? Call each other by name?” You looked him in the eye, waiting his answer. He averted his gaze to out the window, a slight blush dusting the tips of his ears.

“Do what you want. But if you’re calling me by name, I’m gonna do the same for you _[name]_.” Your name felt sweet in his mouth, and it sent sparks of electricity through his body, renewing whatever energy he had lost, feeling giddy and _weird._ But you had made him this way and it was a whimsical sensation that he originally would have thought would be reserved for a bride on her wedding day, _or something._ But he’s feeling it now, and it’s _whimsical,_ and he feels _giddy._

You nodded and huffed in approval sending him the warm grin that lit him up. That was _his_ grin. If there was one thing he cherished, it was this. There was a smile that was reserved for him, and you only used it for him. It sent shivers down his spine, and it made his fingers itch to brush through your hair, and stirred something inside his stomach. He brought his hand up to his glasses, fiddling with them in an attempt at hiding the small smile you had caused to play on his lips.

“Let’s go then.” He stood up from the booth and paid for your treats, and walked out of the café with you in tow, leaving the comforting and mysteriously nostalgic scent of coffee and tea, and _happy_ behind him. 

You twirled around Tsukishima, and paced to his right as the two of you walk down the street, not really going in any particular direction. You settled your hand in his, and laced your fingers together. Your touch felt like fire against his cold skin, but he didn’t mind. He never minded. He feels he will never mind because the burn you give him is a good type of hurt. Like the type of ache you get in your sides after you’ve laughed too hard for too long and your face feels like it’s splitting from smiling too big. It’s that type of hurt, and he feels he could let you hurt him like this forever, so he squeezes your hand gently. You squeeze back and smile up at him. He shoves his free hand in his pocket, fiddling again with the box. Would you like it? This was a big step in a relationship right? What should he say, how should he hand it to you, was now the right time to do it? Questions, so many questions buzzing through his head all at once, causing him anxiety over something he knew he shouldn’t be stressing over. He decided to just shrug them off best he could, before he chickened out.

“H-hey, [na-]”

Thoughts and actions all ceased when you let go of his hand and ran ahead. Warmth, and the fire gone, he looked to where you ran to. He tsked. Just as he had been about ready, too. Oh well, maybe he needed to take a breath first anyway.

“Hey, hey, Kei! Look at this! The movie my sister wanted to see is out tomorrow! You should take us out to see it, don’t you think?” You looked over at him, with pleading eyes that you knew he could hardly say no to. He sighed and started walking towards you.

“Which movie is it? I’m not rich you know.” He glanced at the poster. “Hell no.” was his immediate reply.

You shot up, hand on hip, lips pursed and shoulders back. “Why not!” you demanded. God you were cute.

“I don’t want to waste money to sit through 2 hours of whatever the _fuck_ this is in theaters, when I can _rent_ the movie after it comes out on DVD in a month for you.”

You pouted and slumped your shoulders. He was right, you knew he was. He _often_ was, _much_ to your irritation.

“She just would’ve liked to go to the theater is all.”

“Why don’t you take her then?” he questioned.

“I don’t get an allowance…” you sulked down further.

“Why don’t you just ask your parents for money?”

“Because we’re poor!”  You fake cried and clutched onto Tsukishima’s arm. Your touch felt like fire and it burned, but in a good way.

“O-oi, stop clinging. Fine, fine, I’ll _think_ about it. But absolutely NO promises, do you hear me?” He scowled down at you.

“Aw! Kei, so mean! You should spoil your girlfriend more!” Tsukishima scoffed at you, embarrassed that he always broke when it came to giving in to you. You let go of his arm and stood in front of the poster again.  Your hair flitted in the biting wind.

“It’s starting to get cold, huh?” your voice spreading through him.

“Whose fault is it that you dressed like it was 25 degrees warmer?” He smirked at you.

“I dressed to impress, my dear.” You stuck your hip out, and put your hand on your head, striking a pose. “Glamour knows no temperature.”

He could do this. He wanted to do this now. His thumb brushed over the cardboard box in his pocket. He didn’t bother to have it wrapped. He knew you wouldn’t care.

“[Name?]” His thoughts were interrupted by a male’s voice calling your name.  You both turned towards the door of the shop where the voice had come from. A guy about as tall as Tsukishima with slight curls to his brown hair, dark skin and a strong build stood in the entrance, his arm propping open the door and an idiotic grin spread over his face. He wasn’t unattractive in the least and that kind of bothered Tsukishima.

“Y…es?” You glanced to the side awkwardly, unsure of how to react. Tsukishima watched on with guarded disinterest. Well he tried to.

“Ah, I knew it!” suddenly the guy leapt towards you and embraced you in a tight hug.

“H-hey!” Tsukishima called out to him, glaring as he held you close to his body, and glaring as you let him.

“Um… Who are you?” You had asked him, quite clearly confused. “Hey, look I think you might have the wrong person…” You went to place your hand on his arm to get his attention when he pulled away from you, and held your shoulders at arm’s length. You were looking a bit overwhelmed, and this guy’s excited grin was a bit unwelcome in his opinion.

“It’s me, Doug! Oh gosh, I haven’t seen you in years! The owner saw me looking outside and kept asking ‘Do you know them’ and I kept saying ‘I don’t know!’ and he sent me out here to ask you to stop loitering outside our store, but as soon as I got out here I realized it really was you! I missed you a whole lot, I didn’t know if you still lived here! I’m really glad you do though, I’m super glad you do!! Aw geez, what have you even been up to?” His words were rushed and his eyes were wide animated, his hair bouncing with every move he made. His cheeks were flushed from excitement and that _stupid_ grin never left his face. Tsukishima wanted you to tell him off, you were with him today. Still, he stood a bit behind you, waiting to see your reaction.

“Doug…” You thought for a minute.

“We were best friends in elementary and half of middle school! Aw, don’t say you forgot about me!”

You covered your mouth and snickered into your hand.

“Eh?!” Doug demanded, letting go of your shoulders, shock and embarrassment covering his features.

“You were so tiny last time I saw you, you were always the tiniest out of the whole class, but I didn’t even recognize you. You’re huge!” You outright laughed and bent over, holding your stomach. Any other time, Tsukishima would have admired this sight, he would have painted pictured of you in his mind of you in this state. Irritation itched under his skin, and he wanted you two to leave. He wanted to go off alone with you. He squeezed the box in his pocket; suddenly it felt heavy, and very, very hot. Not the good kind of hot.

 “HA! Yea, I went through a major growth spurt after I moved! I practically ate my parents to poverty!”

Tell him you have to go.

“Oh, shoot, my boss is glaring. Now I’m loitering too, I was supposed to ask you guys to leave…” Doug glanced at the window and waved with a nervous smile and a guy who was probably the boss. His arms were crossed and he didn’t seem happy.

“Oh, sorry. My sister wants to see the movie you guys are advertising on that poster, but Kei won’t take us to see it.” You pouted, but Tsukishima perked up at hearing his name come from your lips.

“Kei?” Doug asked.

You pointed with your thumb over your shoulder. “The gloomy hot guy over there. That’s Kei. Apparently he’s “not rich” or something.” You scoffed and pouted some more.

Doug smiled at him and walked over, reaching out his hand. “Hey Kei, you can just call me Doug. I’ve known [name] since we were little and still bathing together.”

Tsukishima could feel the last of his patience draining away. Ignoring the hand reached out to him, he cast a cold gaze to the shop window. “You can call me Tsukishima. I think you should get back to your job before you get fired.” He started walking towards you and took your hand, wanting to drag you away from the overly familiar guy before the two of you.

“Wait a minute, I have to get Doug’s number!” You wrenched your hand from his and ran back towards Doug. Tsukishima didn’t know what to feel. He felt weird. It wasn’t the good weird you usually gave him. This weird stirred something in his chest and he wanted to claw this feeling out. It had no right to be there. He clenched a hand against his chest, feeling angry, and irritated, and _weird._

“There! And hey, how about I take you and your little sister to see that movie, I don’t mind! I haven’t seen her in ages, ahh last time I saw her she was in diapers and crawling around on all fours!” Doug grabbed your hand, and you grinned at him, making Tsukishima stop and it felt as if every cell in his body had chilled.

“Ooh, really?! That would be fun! I can ask my sister, though she probably doesn’t really remember you…”

That was supposed to be _his_ smile. _His._ You aren’t supposed to go flashing something he holds so dear to just anyone, much less someone you haven’t seem to have seen in years. He felt angry, and he felt cold, and he felt sad, and he felt _weird_ times a million. He wanted to lock himself in a room, and he wanted to hit this Doug guy for taking something that was his. Smile at him like he was just any other person.

Walking over to you he took your wrist in a tight grip, and your skin didn’t burn. It didn’t tingle, it should have _burned,_ but he feels so cold right now.  He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave and he wanted to hold you, he wanted you to hold him. He wanted to run his fingers through your hair and he wanted your touch to burn him, you should feel hot, and you should make him warm, because he’s always been cold. He dragged you towards him, and started walking away. 

“Sorry, we really have to go, _Doug.”_ Tsukishima spat his name, breath hissing through his teeth. He didn’t care about Doug calling out to him, saying it was nice meeting him, how it was _really nice_ re-meeting up with _you._ Stupid. The whole ordeal was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He wanted to get rid of the commotion inside his chest, and he felt his stomach drop when you had called back something about ‘texting him later.’ In that cheery sing song voice of yours, he could hear your smile, and started pulling you along faster. He needed to get _away_ , he felt he could _cry._ He _wanted_ to cry. He grit his teeth.

“Tsukki, what’s wrong?” there was worry in your voice, but he kept treading on, not wanting to look at you. He didn’t know what sort of face he was making right now, he didn’t know what sort of face you were making right now.

“Tsukishima?” he tightened his grip on your wrist.

“Tsukki!” He whirled around, positive all his emotions were a jumbled mess of an expression on his face.

“I told you not to call me that! Didn’t we already agree that you could call me by name?!” before he could think about it, the words tumble out of his mouth in a harsh and angry whisper, and you visibly shrunk. You couldn’t tell what he was feeling. But his face and his voice raised goosebumps on your arms.

“S-sorry, I just forgot…” You mumbled. _You didn’t forget to call that idiot Doug by his name._ Tsukishima found himself bitterly thinking. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to break something.

“I’ll take you.” You were confused obviously, and stared at him.

He brought his hand up to the back of his neck and averted his gaze from yours, he watched the wind rustle the practically bare branches of a tree. He watched a bug scutter across the ground, and he watched a passing foot crush a dead leaf under its weight. He looked anywhere but at you. “I’ll take you to and your sister to see that movie, so…”  _Don't go with him._

Finally looking back at you, he saw your eyes glazed over with confusion and _fear_ from his previous outburst _,_ and he knew he made you look like that. His hand fell to his side, where it twitched so he shoved it behind his back. He wanted you to smile, and he wanted you to _light him up_ , and he wanted your touch to burn, so he reached for your hand and this time, gently took hold of it. You felt warm.

“Sorry. Let’s go home.” The feeling in his chest was terrible and it hurt and it made him feel weird, but he could calm down. You were here right now, and  though you were quiet, you were warm, almost _hot,_ and Tsukishima felt your touch could burn him, so he squeezed your hand and started to walk you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki :/ u forgot smth :/ tsukki. Cmon dude. at least u can walk her home calmly ig. thats chill, thats chill.  
> Thx for readin, again, sORRY for my writing style its super incostent and this was the cheesiest thing ive ever even written. 
> 
> On a dif note, my tumblr is youprobablysmellbad.tumblr.com n I would love to chat with any of u!! Hope u stick with me a bit longer, there will probably be one or two more chapters before this is complete (unless I decide to dag this on, i can practice on some angst. pff)


	3. S o r r y

Ah I'm really sorry its taking me so long to update this, I'm still working on it, school is just super hectic, and I'm also working on another story. Side question: can we post original works on here???? Idek where I can post what I'm working on, bc I actually think it might turn out to be fairly good, but I'm not actually sure where to post it??????? I had trouble figuring out whether or not I wanted it to be a kenhina AU fic (i been wantin to write kenhina for a while now) or an original works. It would honestly have been easier if it were a kenhina fic, and I think it would have been great, but I dont have an original works in the making currently so I guess we'll see how this works out. Pls help me out and tell me where I can find a site to post original works? 

 

Still, sorry! I will stay up extra late tonight after finishing this lab for science and write this chapter, because I have actually had 2, TWO, whole entire people go on my tumblr and ask me when I was updating. I feel so loved, I'm glad you guys like this. I feel bad I been slackin on this. I'll try and make the next chapter real sappy, and hopefully it will be put up in the next two or three days??


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ppl make Tsukki out to be this super slick little sh*t who teases n then gets and says things so smoothly but honestly....... look at this boy..... look at him...........   
> I dont even proofread n i know im going to be so sorry for this when i wake up in the moring

You were quiet, and Tsukishima was quiet. He squeezed your hand in his; there was a prickly atmosphere around the two of you as he guided you home. It reminded him of when he had his first and only argument with Yamaguchi, he felt alone and like he was drifting. He felt heavy, but his head was in the clouds, he felt hazy but not in the good way.

 “Are you okay, Kei?” You asked him softly. You were looking up at him, cheeks rosy from the chill of the air. You looked a bit disheveled with your hair flitting about and the right collar of your shirt turned up. He wanted to turn away from you. He reached out and fixed it.

 “Are you _worried_ about me?” he replied, telling himself that now wasn’t really the time to be teasing, but it was to lighten the mood.

 It was just to make him feel like himself again.

You pouted. “Yea.”

 “Aww, what, you _care_ about me, or something?” he teased.

 You nudged his butt with your knee. “YES! Stupid Kei.” You stuck your tongue out at him, and turned your face in the other direction. He was teasing on purpose now, but knowing you cared made him feel warm, and cozy, like he was snuggled up in two blankets with a cup of hot chocolate, he felt secure as your words wrapped around him. Not letting go of your hand, he pulled you closer to his body and put his arm over your shoulder, so his arm was now around you. You looked up at him, smirking.

 “What Kei, you _care_ about me or something?”  You pressed against him, giggling. That was his favorite song and he could listen to it on repeat the rest of his life.

 He felt the back of his neck heat up, but he pressed back against you and said “Yea, I guess I must.” _How embarrassing._ You must have felt just as uneasy about Doug and his attitude and how he acted towards you, and oh how he made you _look._ But your smile was sunshine, and when you were in front of him all the shadows fell behind him and out of his sight.

 You squeezed his hand reassuringly and you were warm, and your laugh was a melody that played over and over in his head, and he felt secure, so he figured you could stay like this for a while, despite how embarrassing it was. He still felt uneasy about the events that had just occurred, but you were warm and he just wanted to burn for a little while.  

 “Kei,” his thoughts were interrupted, but your breath escaped your lips In wisps that seemed to dance just for him “, I don’t know what’s wrong but I really wanted to tell you, I mean like… we’ve been together for a while now and I just…” Your gaze dropped to the ground, and your breath stopped dancing for him so he looked ahead and noticed how late it had gotten. The sun was setting and it was getting dark early, but he never noticed because he was looking at you and you were sunshine. He stepped on a leaf, crunching it under the sole of his foot and felt the urge to pull you closer.

 “I just… I love you, yanno?” Your face was still downturned, but you gripped onto his hand like your life depended on it. Maybe it did.

 All at once his head that was in the clouds slipped down and the lead weight he had thought he was feeling somehow lifted and he felt light and he felt _giddy,_ and he felt warm all on his own. Suddenly he realized how beautiful everything was, the trees around them were bare but they had a ghostly allure to them, and the chalk on the sidewalk left by kids was artwork that he thought might have belonged protected in an art gallery, instead of being fated to washing away in the next rain or maybe snow. He noticed how well placed the benches on either side of the sidewalk were placed just so and that the peeling paint on the one to the right of him was the prettiest color he had ever seen. He decided that he wanted a tattoo. He decided he wanted to tattoo this exact sunset in front of him across his chest so he could never forget this moment, he never wanted to forget this moment. _You loved him._ _You loved him, you loved him, you loved him._

  As beautiful as everything around him suddenly seemed, you were absolutely _ethereal,_ so he turned his eyes back to you, still too dumbstruck to form any sort of coherent reply.

 He wanted to bath in the feeling you gave him right then, so he did. And he felt _giddy,_ and he felt _elated._ He thought if he didn’t calm down his joy and euphoria would trickle out of his grin, and maybe cascade down his cheeks in tears. Oh, god, did he feel like crying? He felt like crying. He felt like crying and laughing and he wanted to pick you up and spin you around, and he wanted to hug you and he wanted to hold you close and tell you how much you meant to him. You meant _so fucking much_ to him.

 You looked up at him and placed your hand on his arm that was slung across your shoulder. He felt his face burning, but he couldn’t bring himself to avert his eyes. Was he crying? He brought his hand up to his face and dragged his fingers over his cheek. No. his face was hot even to the touch. _You loved him._ He brought his fingers from his cheek to yours. You two had stopped walking at this point. You had a look of worry on your face and your eyes looked panicked, but you were so _beautiful._

Dropping his arm from your shoulders he turned to face you. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Your hair was silk. His fingers skimmed across your cheek bone and he noticed how thick your eyelashes were, and how your eyes sparkled even when filled with anxiety. You leaned into his touch. He brushed his thumb across the corner of your lips, and he was filled with a sudden want. _I want to kiss you._ He wanted to burn.

“Kei?”

 _I want to kiss you. I really want to kiss you._ He couldn’t form any actual thoughts, he was just filled with you, you, you. And right now he wanted to kiss you.

So he did. He bent down and bumped his mouth against yours. It was clumsy, and it was awkward. You were stiff with surprise, but you felt warm, _you felt so warm,_ he brushed his fingers across your neck. He wasn’t anxious but his stomach was pushing and pulling, like someone took a flying leap and canon balled right into him and the waves crashed against him and collided with each other and he felt like a mess. He just thought everything was beautiful and that you were _perfect_. This right now was _perfect._ He felt so warm.

It wasn’t a long kiss, after his lips caressed yours he stood up. It was his turn to keep his face downturned as he reached into his pocket and took out the small box that had felt so much heavier than it should have. He abruptly, and rather unceremoniously, thrust it into your chest and brought his arm up to cover the lower half of his face. You still lingered on him, and your lips tasted like strawberries, and something else he couldn’t really place. All he could say was it was _you,_ and he wanted more. He felt an ache in his chest. It didn’t hurt, but it fluttered and danced in the most aggressive sort of way.

You pulled the lid off the box and smiled. It wasn’t elaborate. On a gold chain hung a sliver of a curved bronze plate. You pulled in out of the box and noticed it was much lighter than you thought it would be, it felt like it didn’t weigh anything at all. When you turned the plate over, engraved in small neat letters was the date you two had first gone on a date. It was honestly a terrible movie, the both of you agreed but you had spent it together and with snacks so who were you to complain.

 Softly, you reached up and wrapped your fingers around his wrist, “Kei,” trying to get him to look at you. He does, and he knows his cheeks are dusted red, so he’s frowning at you.

 You smiled, dazzling and bright and blinding.

  “Help me put it on?” he only nodded and tenderly took the piece of jewelry from your slender fingers, making sure his knuckles grazed them. It sent sparks of fire up his arm and his stomach lurched as another wave crashed against him.

 You turned around and made sure the collar of your shirt was pressed down neatly.

 He purposefully brushed his fingers against your jawline when he put his arms around you to pull the ends to the back. He made sure his knuckles grazed over your collar bones and across your shoulders. He wanted to take in all of you. He clasped the ends together and rested his forehead between your shoulder and your neck.

 You reached up and touched your fingers to his hair and he nuzzled into your skin.

“I love you, too.” He mumbled it and he wasn’t sure you quite heard him, but you turned around and wrapped your arms around him.

_I love you._

Oh, he loved you. He loved you, he loved you. He was hot, his head was a mess, because all he could think was _you love me._ And all he could feel was _I love you._

_I love you._

He didn’t care about that guy anymore, what was his name? Dewey? Dave? He didn’t care. He felt so good right now. That seemed to simply put to him. He felt so much better than good.

He felt ecstatic. He felt pure bliss.

He felt the best word for this was ‘whole.’

He felt whole.

He had you in his arms, and it was embarrassing but right now he didn’t care because he felt whole. He felt filled to the brim and he felt like exploding. If this was the happiest he would ever be in his life, he would be fine with that. He thought this was more than he ever deserved.

He wanted to stay like this forever. But he stood up and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You cling too much.” He glanced off to the side.

You kicked him and wrapped both hands around his arm. Everything was still beautiful, right down to your fingers. They were almost elegant, he thought. His were long, and they were calloused. They weren’t elegant, but he realized how nicely your fingers slipped into his when you two held hands. Like they were made to be a perfect fit.

“Yea, but you _love me_ , don’t you?” She smirked at him, her eyebrows raised. She was biting her lip. Tsukishima pressed his hand against the top of her head, feeling a heat spread up the back of his neck and across his face again.

“You _love me_, don’t you?” he retorted. You had started walking again. Eyes ahead, looking at the sun Tsukishima could only think _beautiful._ Glancing down at you he could only think _perfect_ and _she loves me,_ and he could only feel _I love you._

There was so much going on in his head and he desperately wanted to sort it out, he wasn’t one for chaos. But this chaos was fine because oh god, _she loves me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i decided to wrap this up. I wasnt particularly proud of this fic, i felt i was rlly all over the place, but honestly this was rlly just to get me going again, i hadnt written for my own enjoyment in 2-3 years. So sorry if this felt rushed, or like i left some things or details out you may have thought should have been in there? Idk man.  
> Idk if i can really say my writing is any better, bc lets be honest this is the crappiest thing IVE ever read, and i wrote it, but i am glad i finished it. thank u to everyone who gave this kudos n such, i didnt think this would get viewed at all but im happy that others liked it :)


End file.
